12 Days of Christmas
by Celeste.J.Evans
Summary: Rick decides that Kate is going to fall in love with him whether she likes it or not.
1. A Beer In A Tree

**Hello lovely readers (and welcome to those who are just coming in) and welcome to my little Christmas Project - one among thousands I'm sure. Yes I know there are many christmas/caskett related fics but I have yet to do one and the inspiration struck me so here we go. As the title suggests, this is based on the twelve days of christmas song (with a twist of course). If any of you are familiar with Bob and Doug McKenzie from SCTV you will know their amazingly awesome song the '12 Canadian Days of Christmas' which embodies just about every Canadian Stereotype out there. And that is the inspiration for this particular series. Now they only got up to '8' before they got a little distracted so '9'-'12' will be of my own creation. Everyday from the 13th to the 25th, I'll be posting a little story about the Canadian version of Christmas. Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Please review and as always, you can follow me on twitter at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>Rick Castle loved Katherine Beckett; he saw no reason to lie to himself anymore. His family knew it; the precinct knew it – hell anyone who had read the Nikki Heat books knew that Rick loved Kate – the only one who didn't seem to believe him was Kate. He had told her once, out of desperation, but it was never discussed again and he was beginning to think that was for the best. That didn't mean that he loved her any less or that he would stop loving her as he waited for her to return his feelings; it just meant that those impromptu make-out sessions in the break room would have to stay in his head for a little bit longer. But as the holiday season rolled around, he found it harder and harder to keep those visions of filling the void in the Caste family to himself. It began with his mother offering to set him up on a dating service – a plan which he suspected was more for her than for him – and it slowly escalated with the little things Kate started to do for him – smiles, glances, lingering touches – until he reached his tipping point two weeks before Christmas. They had just closed a god-awful case involving the kidnapping and murder of three little girls – the murderer being of the psychotic grieving father nature – and it had taken a toll on everyone involved, especially Kate and Rick. Both of them had taken a hard look at their family relationships and the result was like a cheesy closing scene set to a cheerful love song.<p>

"I am never letting my child go to daycare."

Rick stopped dead as he pulled his coat from the behind the chair. "You want children?"

Kate turned at hearing the anxious surprise in his voice with a small smile on her face. "I said 'child' Castle and yes I suppose I would like to be a mother someday, if I can find the right father." Her eyes lingered on his for a moment longer before she averted her eyes and pulled the collar of her jacket up a little tighter. "Good night Castle." She was doing it again, he inwardly groaned, that thing where she gave him something to think about – all night long – and he wasn't going to take it anymore.

"Hey Beckett," he called as she turned the corner. The detective poked her head over and waited for him to ask her the inevitable "do you want to grab a drink with me." She almost giggled but she saved herself the embarrassment by just smiling a little.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Castle?"

"Only if it'll help." He smirked, already knowing the direction this evening was headed.

Beckett tilted her head to the side in thought before biting her lip to hide a smile. "Only if you're buying." And with that, she turned and continued her journey to the elevator, this time waiting for Castle to run and catch her, a concept she quite enjoyed. As they stood side by side on the elevator lift, Castle turned with a smile.

"So you're really going to let me buy you a beer?" She pursed her lips but didn't look at him directly.

"Maybe just one." And then it was decided. Rick observed her features as they rode the elevator in silence. She had a look of peace on her face that he rarely saw in her anymore – a look which he feared had been shattered by the sniper all those months ago. Seeing it on her face gave him a small sense of hope; maybe there was still a chance for them. She may not be ready to love him yet but so help him he was going to woo her until she at least thought about loving him – that all he could ask for really.

And the wooing would start with this first beer.

The Old Haunt still smelt like stale beer to Kate but she was beginning to enjoy the subtleness of the air – or maybe it was just the company – as they both took a seat in the corner of the bar, as far away from the other patrons as possible. It's not that they were antisocial; they just wanted to have a nice quiet drink together. Rick raised his hand to Jake who arrived promptly to take their orders. "Two beers." He instructed as Jake ducked underneath the bar to acquire their drinks.

Kate squinted at him curiously. "Two generic beers and Jake knows what we want? Don't tell me you've only got one kind of beer in this joint? Cause if you do, I might have to get my service elsewhere."

"Oh trust me detective you won't get service like this anywhere else." And there was that endearing leer that always made her eyes roll and her heart flutter. How did that man do that? "And we have many fine beers here at the Old Haunt; we simply take pride in knowing what our best customer enjoys." As he spoke, Jake placed two matching bottles in front of them, stunning Beckett into silence. Well, almost silence. She still managed to smirk as she raised the bottle to her lips.

"Oh you have no idea what I enjoy Castle." No idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you guys are interested in hearing the song you can find it here: **youtube: /watch?v=sEbUtpPQihM


	2. Two Turtlenecks

**No I didn't forget, I've just been busy, First Semester finals and all. But gladly they're done tomorrow and I've half written Glass Slipper and Moving Day so one of them will be up by the end of the week, if not both. Anyways, here we have day two of the 12 Canadian Days of Christmas.**

**Please review and as always, you can follow me on twitter at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>Beckett was in a decidedly bad mood today and for once, it was for a fairly good reason. At 3AM that morning, the electricity had gone out on her block and with it, the heating in her building. The chill had woken her up and by 5:30, she hadn't been able to stand it any longer and had gone to the precinct. At least it was a little warmer. Except for the hole some drunken jerk had smashed in one of the windows near her desk making it impossibly cold on their floor. So bundled in her full winter coat and a pair of thinning gloves, Beckett was in a very bad mood by the time Castle strolled in with a roll of duck tape, a large shopping bag and a very tall, steaming cup of coffee; just for her. She hated seeming desperate but the moment the sweet caffeine hit her nostrils she was literally leaping for Castle's hand. She would have been embarrassed had it not been for the scalding liquid making a path straight for her core, filling her insides with sweet warmth. After groaning in appreciation and sinking contentedly into her chair, she finally looked up at a smirking writer. "Thanks Castle." She offered a half smile through her lashes and a vague shake of her cup to indicate the object of her affection.<p>

"Not a problem detective." His smile brought even more warmth to her body that she didn't at all object to – she was taking all the heat she could get. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he set the shopping bag in his usual chair and held up the duck tape triumphantly. "I understand you have a little cold issue." She stared at him incredulously.

"How-"

"Esposito texted me this morning and told me about the window and I figured I would help in any way I can."

"So you're going to duck tape the window shut?" She wasn't sure if he was joking or if she was.

"I'll have you know detective there are many things one can do with a roll of duck tape." Not once was she tempted ask him for some examples; she was, however, tempted to look in the shopping bag resting tantalizingly out of eyesight.

"What's in the bag?" She called as he turned towards the open window.

He didn't turn but called over his shoulder. "For you; take a look." Needing no other encouragement Beckett dove for the bag and subtly pulled its contents into her lap: two cashmere sweaters of black and grey; beautiful and probably very expensive.

"I hope I got you the right size, I kind of had to guess." She felt his presence behind her long before he spoke and it felt comfortable enough that she made no move to change the situation. Instead, she pulled open one of the sweaters and bit her lip to hide her smile.

"Turtlenecks." She looked up at him and finally realized just how close he was. "Thank you. But why-" For the second time in as many minutes, her voice trailed off at Castle's kindness. Two turtlenecks would surely keep her warm at home until her heat came back on but there's no way he could have known that. Was there?

"I heard on the radio this morning about the brown out all over the city and that your apartment was in the affected area. I figured you could use the extra warmth until they get the heat working and since inviting you to stay at the loft until then would be out of the question…" His smile informed her that he was only half joking. She wasn't.

"It's perfect." She smiled up at the object of her affection.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you guys are interested in hearing the song you can find it here: **youtube: /watch?v=sEbUtpPQihM


	3. Three Frenchtoast

***Duh duh dah!* Yay, a new chapter. You know what would make this new chapter even better? Some reviews. Seriously guys, we love that you read our work but the only way we're going to know is if you review the stories. Even if it's just a generic "please continue" or "good chapter" we just want to hear from you. That's why we post here, so we can hear from the fans (yes I know that's not what the 'fan' in 'fanfiction' is but it works for this analogy). So please just hit the little review button below...**

**Please review and as always, you can follow me on twitter at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>In all honesty, Castle hadn't expected it. He had been trying to figure out what to do when it just fell into place without him even having to try. "Beckett, what are you doing at my door at" he checked the clock on the stove over his shoulder "six o'clock in the morning?" He watched her through bleary eyes as she shifted anxiously from one foot to the other; at his door at six o'clock in the morning. "Did a body drop because you could have just called; I would have been up…" No, she was too anxious for this to be a work related visit "would you like to come in?" He motioned for her to enter and she ducked her head as she stepped over the threshold. The instant she saw Alexis and Martha watching her expectantly from the kitchen island Kate regretted even thinking of coming over let alone making the effort to drive over to him. For a brief moment, she glanced at the door, contemplating making a quick exit before she embarrassed herself. Apparently Rick would have none of it. His hand gentle but firm on the small of her back, he guided her to the table where the two women greeted her with curious smiles.<p>

"Detective Beckett what brings you to our table on this fine December morning?" Martha stood as Kate approached to offer a one-armed hug.

"Well I, uh," Kate glanced at Rick for a moment, unsure how to explain "the electricity is still out in my apartment and I was just wondering if I could… join you for breakfast?" She watched Alexis' expression closely. As much as she wanted Rick to invite her to stay, it was Alexis' approval that she was really seeking; she was the deciding vote. When Alexis barely looked up from tossing her food around on her plate, all the fear and worry seeped back into Kate's body and she began backing towards the door. "I'm sorry, I should have called first, I didn't mean to interrupt I'll just go-"

"Nonsense Kate you are always welcome at our table." Martha's arm around her shoulder guided her back to the table where the seasoned actress placed her down in a seat. "Now eat up; I have an early rehearsal." She instructed before approaching her son for a kiss on the cheek before heading up the stairs to grab her things. Kate sat stunned, staring at the empty staircase wondering what exactly had just happened.

"Um thank you." Her voice was barely audible so she wasn't sure exactly who she was thanking but she would take the welcome from at least one member of the family. Still feeling a bit uneasy, Kate glanced up at Rick who was now leaning against the counter, watching the exchange. "Castle I don't have to stay if-"

"Oh crap look at the time." Both adults jumped in surprise as Alexis suddenly came out of her dormant state beside them and rushed up the stairs. "See you dad, I can't be late for the school council meeting." She was half way up the stairs when the teenaged red-head turned to glance back at the kitchen. "You're welcome to eat my breakfast Kate; I didn't actually eat any of it and dad would hate if it went to waste." And she was gone before the detective could respond.

What had just happened?

While Kate was still processing the events that had occurred since she entered the Castle loft, Rick had slid behind the counter to present her with an empty plate along with a knife and fork. By the time Kate came out of her daze, Rick had piled on a fresh piece of French toast that had been cooling on a plate as well as Martha and Alexis' untouched breakfasts, causing the brunette to stare incredulously at the plate.

"Three pieces of French toast Castle; really?" She raised an eyebrow in amusement, hoping to hide the flush of joy that spread through her. She hadn't had French toast in so long and she suddenly found herself craving it more than ever.

"You heard my daughter; we can't let all this delicious food go to waste." His smirk was irresistible on an empty stomach, she observed with a slight smile, lifting her fork in surrender.

"Alright I'll eat your damn food." She mumbled teasingly as she brought the food to her lips.

"Hey you're the one who came over here remember?"

She swore the next words were not her own – she was temporarily taken over by some creature from another planet. "Well next time you should just invite me over so I don't have to take the first step by myself."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you guys are interested in hearing the song you can find it here: **youtube: /watch?v=sEbUtpPQihM


	4. Four Pounds of Back Bacon

**Alright in all honesty I had a hell of a time with this. Four Pounds of Back Bacon? God we are strange people. So instead, I inserted some plot and called it art. Hopefully you guys still enjoy it and wish me luck tomorrow! **

**Please review and as always, you can follow me on twitter at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>It had only been three days and already Castle felt like giving up. After breakfast yesterday, they had driven to the precinct together in silence and the moment they entered the building, they went from Rick and Kate to Beckett and Castle; friends and partners but nothing more. In fact she seemed to be purposefully giving him the cold shoulder. It wasn't enough for anyone else to notice but it certainly bothered him and he knew better than to make it worse by questioning it. He just had to accept that maybe his efforts to woo were in vain. After all, it had been three whole days and nothing seemed to have changed. It was a lost cause. Nevertheless, Castle showed up the next day promptly at eight o'clock with a coffee for each of them and a smile just for her. "G'morning Beckett."<p>

"Morning Castle." She didn't look up from her furious typing as she tried to finish report after report before Gates hauled her ass back down to traffic. "Oh I've decided that you're taking me out for Lunch today." She spoke, as she stood to grab a print out.

He looked at her with a mixture of surprise, curiosity and warmth. "Oh? And where am I taking you for lunch, my dear?" He caught the brochure that suddenly fell into his lap. "This is steak house; a very grungy looking steak house." He scrunched his nose at the sloppily compiled advertisement. "You sure this is where you want to go?"

"Positive." She informed him. "I should be finished most of this by lunch anyways so there won't be a mad dash back here. We can take our time." Alright who was this woman and where was his Beckett? Who cared? They were going out for lunch and she was actually letting him in. Now it was just a waiting game.

To his credit, Rick had been quieter than normal all morning in an attempt to keep her from distraction; unfortunately his silence had been distracting enough and they had to take a late lunch. As they walked the few blocks toward the steak house, Kate constantly watched her ankle boots, her hands tucked snuggly in her pockets, avoiding Rick's gaze as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. He could have sworn she was smiling but he couldn't be sure and he didn't dare take a real look for fear she would hide it. So their walk was spent in silence. Quietly, Rick opened the door for her as she entered and immediately took the corner booth, not waiting for Castle to join her. He sat across from her glancing up occasionally from his menu to make sure she was actually serious this meal. He hadn't heard of half of these things. They sounded almost foreign.

"Kate; what kind of food is this?" She looked up at with an eye roll, such a normal thing in such an odd situation.

"It's Canadian, Castle. I promise it won't kill you."

"Yeah but, _back bacon_?Who even eats that?" His face was so distorted she almost giggled but thankfully restrained herself.

"I do, Castle." She was grateful that she maintained at least some semblance of normalcy to her voice or she would have been in trouble. It made the transition easier. She saw his expression soften as she folded the menu, placing it under her elbows resting on the table. "Every year since before my mom died." She hadn't meant to tell him this story until they were well into the meal and he couldn't run away but she had to risk it. "My dad's family is Canadian but none of them are left so at Christmas time especially he made an effort to embrace at least part of his heritage. So every December we would make these ridiculously 'Canadian' dishes. Nanaimo Bars, Maple Syrup Popsicles; I remember one time my dad brought home four pounds of back bacon and convinced my mom to make it for Christmas dinner instead of a turkey. It was so awful;" but she smiled fondly at the memory, biting her lip "but my dad was happy and that made my mom happy so it was a good Christmas. Even after she died we would find some small way to celebrate the Canadian way. We were supposed to come here this year but he called yesterday at the precinct and told me that he was going to spend most of the holidays up in Vermont with a buddy of his. They're going to do manly stuff like hunting or something." She rolled her eyes but Castle still caught the hint of sorrow in her eyes. Maybe that's why he reached out a hand to link with hers on the table.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Kate." She paused at hearing her first name and looked up at him with a weak smile.

"That's still not going to get you out of trying this food." And though he pouted through the entire meal, she knew he enjoyed every minute of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you guys are interested in hearing the song you can find it here: **youtube: /watch?v=sEbUtpPQihM


	5. Five Golden Toques

**So I wanted to make this longer but it's still the longest chapter so far so I'm content. Anyways, I kind of like this little tidbit so hopefully you will too. On a side note: I've had Glass Slippers done for a few days but I wanted to wait until Moving Day was ready to be edited before I published Glass Slippers but unfortunately I'm having a hell of a time getting Moving Day done so you'll have Glass Slippers by the end of the day and Moving Day will come out before Christmas, I just don't know when. With that said...**

**Please review and as always, you can follow me on twitter at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>Kate had just closed the door on a rather slow day of work when her phone vibrated in her pocket and she spun frantically try and grab the offending object with her free hand. "Hello?" She finally breathed, not having looked at the I.D.<p>

"Why detective, you're panting; should I call back later?" Only one man could get away with saying that.

"Mind out of the gutter Castle I was running around looking for my phone." She slumped all of her belongings on her couch before walking into the kitchen, her shoulder supporting the phone, to grab a bottle of water. "Was there something you wanted?" The line was silent for a moment and she paused, measuring the uncertainty in the dead air. So she waited.

"I kind of need your help?" Normally, she would have said 'no' before even hearing what he was asking of her but the sincere anxiousness in his voice convinced her to at least hear him out. "I need you to go shopping with me."

She was leaning against the counter now, fully engaged in the conversation. "What for?" Again dead filled her ear.

"Alexis." He finally sighed. "I just don't know what to get her for Christmas and it's getting a little close to the deadline."

"Castle, Christmas Eve is in exactly a week and you haven't gotten your daughter a gift? I know it's not all about the gifts but really? I thought you would be all over this Christmas thing?" No she wasn't twirling her hair; she was just listening intently, while playing with her hair.

"Oh I've got her tons of presents but I want to get her one more." Kate still wasn't sure what to do with this shy, nervous Castle – he rarely surfaced and only when it was important. "A hat."

"A hat?" She stopped twirling her hair and sat up straighter against the counter. "Why?"

"Well," he heaved a sigh on the other end of the line "it's something I know she won't take back."

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rick, nervous about his daughter's reaction to a gift? This was not her Rick. "Castle I promise you that whatever gifts you've gotten Alexis, she will love because she loves you."

"I know but-"

And then she understood; this was Rick's last year with Alexis before she went off to some college. He wanted it to be perfect. "But if it means that much to you," she sighed as though it were such a terrible thing to be out in the early evening, shopping with him "I'll meet you downstairs in twenty?"

"I'll be there in ten." He promised before hanging up, she could practically hear him grinning through the phone. Kate just shook her head; what had she gotten herself into?

In actuality, it was turning into a beautiful evening out – not that this was something only couples do, seeing as they weren't a couple; right – both bundled in their winter gear they had set out down the streets of New York in search of the perfect Christmas hat for his daughter. They had passed by many shops but nothing seemed right – about the shops that is. About twenty minutes into their walk, Kate saw a store in the distance and grabbed hold of Rick's hand to lead him forward and when the store turned out to be a bust, she never returned it. And neither of them seemed to mind.

He glanced at his watch out of boredom. They had been walking around for two and a half hours and they still hadn't found the right hat for Alexis. He looked up from his watch when Kate suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at a shop across the street. He followed her gaze and a wondrous smile spread across his face: _Hatapolooza_. The one stop shop for any hat imaginable; it was their last hope. Her hand still gripped firmly in his, they walked across the street at a faster pace, their hope renewed as they entered the shop and inhaled the sights and smells of nothing but hats.

"Wow." They uttered in unison at the wall to wall shelves of any kind of hat they could have imagined. If they didn't find a hat for Alexis here; well they doubted that would happen.

Kate looked over at him with amused determination. "You take the left, I'll take the right?" With a nod from him, they split off in search of the perfect hat. Everyone once in a while, one of them would seek the other with a ridiculous hat on their head and a laugh on their lips and it always brought a smile to their partner. In one instance, was observing a giant flower that claimed to be a hat when she felt something heavy and cotton being pulled over her head, her bangs crushed over her eyes. "Castle, what do I have on my head?" She reached a hand up to feel around for whatever ridiculous thing he had put on her head and felt nothing of real interest – just material.

"Just five generic golden toques." She made no move to remove them from her head but she turned to look at her partner and tilted her head to catch a glimpse at his face through the fringe.

"They're _golden_ toques? What, yellow not good enough for you?" She teased; a happy smile on her face.

"Well everything shines a little brighter around you." They both paused in disbelief that he had voiced his thoughts.

He cringed, waiting for her to make a mad dash for the door but instead, his scrunched face was met with five golden toques as she tossed them in his face and continued her search. "Get back to hunting Castle."

He had always been grateful when she didn't run in situations like this but the fact that the thought didn't even seem to have crossed her mind seemed to make it all that more sweet. "As you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you guys are interested in hearing the song you can find it here: **youtube: /watch?v=sEbUtpPQihM


	6. Six Packs of TwoFour

**I'm really sorry that this is late guys but if you were following me on twitter you would know I just got off of work two hours ago and I got home less than an hour ago and I'm falling asleep so I don't even know if this chapter makes sense. I'm going to take a long nap and then I'll write December 19th entry after my nap. I haven't eaten dinner so I'm going to go do that, you guys read and we'll meet up later. And break! Actually one more note: 2-4 is Canadian slang for a 24 pack of beer. I don't know if it's Canada-wide or it might just be the East Coast but that's what that is. Anyways, carry on. **

**Please review and as always, you can follow me on twitter at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>She wasn't expecting a knock on her door – she was hoping for it deep down, but she wasn't expecting it to actually happen – so when Castle was suddenly standing there looking like the cat that ate the canary, she paused a moment before opening the door. "Castle, what are you doing here? It's late."<p>

"It's seven –thirty and I came here to ask you a favor." He was already walking into her apartment, effectively ending all arguments so she shook her head and closed the door; waiting.

"What am I agreeing to?" She leaned against the doorframe expectantly.

She was suddenly aware that he was glancing out the window anxiously and fiddling with the cuffs of his jacket. What was she getting herself into? "Well, you see, one of the fridges broke down at the Old Haunt and it won't be fixed until tomorrow so I need somewhere to store a few cases of beer for the night."

"Why don't you take it home?" He offered her an 'are you kidding me?' look and she rolled her eyes at his over dramatic personality.

"And leave those poor beers defenseless against my mother? Not a chance."

"So you want to keep a few cases of beer at my place?" It didn't sound that bad; what's the catch? "How many cases?" She spoke deliberately, knowing that he could talk his way out of anything.

"There are six cases of beer." He spoke just as slowly, knowing what she was doing. She pursed her lips, observing her features before she finally nodded.

"Alright you can keep them here tonight; but _just_ tonight." She warned as he practically clicked his heels on his way out the door to grab the cases. She opened her fridge, making room in her Styrofoam Temple, sighing as she waited for Castle to return, gaping when he did. Six packs of twenty-four beers each; oh dear lord. "That's a lot of beer Castle, I don't think it's going to fit." They both paused as the last sentence left her lips. "Not a word out of you." She raised her finger at him in warning. With a waning smile and an arm full of beer, Castle entered Beckett's apartment to begin a very interesting conversation. Once the beers were securely in her fridge, they stood awkwardly around the island for a long moment, staring at nothing in particular; trying to find a way to express what was on both of their minds. Finally Castle spoke.

"So can I, uh, trust you to not drink anything until I come to pick it up tomorrow?"

And then she got that sly look on her face as though he were in very deep trouble. "I don't know Castle, it's awfully tempting. Maybe you should stay over and protect the innocent beers." He gaped at her a moment before a smile broke out on his face and he made a beeline for her bedroom. "Couch Castle." She spoke sharply with just enough edge to let him know she still cared. He may be stuck on the couch but he would take it; she had just willingly invited him into her home to spend the night.

Thank god for beer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you guys are interested in hearing the song you can find it here: **youtube: /watch?v=sEbUtpPQihM


	7. Seven Packs of Smokes

**Alright, so to make up for last night/this morning's crappy chapter, I present to you: a longer chapter filled with silliness and random goodness. Hopefully this is the 'doozy' you guys were looking for...**

**Please review and as always, you can follow me on twitter at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>The next morning had been the most awkwardly normal mornings either of them had experienced. They had awoken around the same time, stood companionably as the coffee brewed and the toast burnt before getting ready for work – well, Kate got ready and Rick tried to smooth out his wrinkled clothes and hoped that the boys wouldn't notice – and riding to the precinct in the same cab. Of course Kate had insisted that he go and get her usual coffee so that they didn't arrive at the same time. Nothing had happened last night but that wouldn't deter the watchful eye of the those who had been rooting for them to get together and those who would kick one half of the team out should they discover anything amiss. So they tried to keep everything as normal as possible; a task which was harder than some would think. It began when he returned with her coffee and their fingers brushed, just a spark and a lingering look but it was enough to get the ball rolling. It didn't help that their lunch time conversations consisted of what time he was coming over tonight and what she should do with all that beer until then – in the middle of the bull pen. That had gotten some amused looks from the dynamic duo subtly taking bets on what the nature of their relationship was. For once, she decided not to be bothered by them and instead, embrace it. So when they got a call of a body drop a few blocks away, she turned at the elevator to watch Rick packing up at her desk and called – for the entire precinct to hear – "come on, Ricky, I'll even let you sit in the front." Castle had the decency to pause a moment as the rest of the homicide unit stared between them before practically running to her side, standing just close enough for comfort.<p>

They both smiled as the elevator closed and the instant they were alone, Castle turned to her with exasperated curiosity. "What the heck was that? Do you _want_ them to think we're together?" He saw her blush and hide a smile but she didn't seem to be denying anything. "Do you?" He looked carefully at her but before their one-sided conversation could progress, the elevator dinged at they exited into the parking garage. Once inside the car, everything was back to business, only discussing case related information which made for quiet and dull conversation. Exiting the car made for a more interesting experience.

"Michaela?" Beckett practically ran under the crime scene tape to a woman clutching her stomach and holding a cigarette to her mouth. When she heard her name, the blonde looked up with blank eyes and almost smiled as the detective approached her.

"Kate? What are you doing here?"

"I'm a detective now; I'm here working a case." She knelt before her friend, her eyes filled with concern. "What are you doing here, are you alright?"

The pain in her friend's eyes nearly broke her heart. "It's my fiancé; he's dead." Those words broke the dam as tears began to freely flow from the woman and onto Kate's shoulder. Somewhere in the distance, she heard Rick gently calling her, asking in his own way, who this woman was and if she was alright.

Pulling away after a moment, Kate glanced over her shoulder at her partner. "Castle this is Michaela Burkhart, we went to college together. Kayla, this is Rick Castle; my partner." Subtly wiping her tears on the sleeve of her forearm, she tried to offer a sweet smile that fell perfectly flat.

"I think I read about Rick Castle following around a detective but I never imagined _you_ would be that detective." Kate smiled as she ran a hand comfortingly through her friend's hair.

"We can catch up later; how about we take care of you first alright?" With a weak nod, the young woman curled herself tighter into a ball as she took a drag from her cigarette.

"Want one?" She offered it to Kate who kindly shook her head.

"No thanks, I quit."

This seemed to take the young woman by surprise, a fact which did not go unnoticed by Castle; nor did her response. "You? Kate Beckett, the woman who used to smoke religiously? I don't buy it." Never one to miss out on an opportunity to learn more about the former Kate Beckett, Castle stepped into the conversation.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Kate Beckett?" Kate shot her partner but didn't speak knowing that her friend would answer regardless.

"Oh yeah, this girl could smoke like seven packs a day and you wouldn't know it from her lung capacity."

Oh now he was intrigued. "Tell me more about this lung capacity of hers."

"Alright if you two are done." They both shut their mouths at her scolding tone. "I said we'd catch up later. Right now, Michaela, I need you to concentrate on your fiancé."

Rick had taken the initiative this time and offered to take a cab back to the precinct to keep at least some of the rumors at bay but when Kate returned in her Crown Vic, she found him sitting suspiciously at her desk, having arrived well before her. She watched his never changing expression as she took her seat and began her work, only pausing when she opened her drawer for a pen. "Really Castle? Seven packs of smokes?" There was that boyish grin that told her he was being immature but still doing something incredibly sweet.

"There for Michaela; something for you to reminisce on when you go and meet up later." For the thousandth time since she met this man, she was struck quite suddenly by the utter sweetness of his personality.

Castle, taking her stunned silence as offence, began to quickly backtrack. "I didn't expect you to smoke them or anything I just-"

"I know what you _just_, Castle and I think it's sweet." She smiled, closing the door and letting her fingers brush his under the desk.

"Really?" It seemed impossible that she was suddenly so understanding and sweet. When she nodded, his smile could have lit up a small town. "I'm glad."

She studied his expressions with an endearing smile. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you guys are interested in hearing the song you can find it here: **youtube: /watch?v=sEbUtpPQihM


	8. Eight Comic Books

**I confess I had a hell of a time coming up with something that could pass as adorable with this one so... well this is what you get. We're in the ultimate countdown to Christmas guys, let's keep those reviews going :)**

**Please review and as always, you can follow me on twitter at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>Castle hadn't heard from Beckett since she left to meet Michaela yesterday; he hoped it was going well but he was also hoping to talk to Beckett about her sudden openness to him – not that he minded at all. It suddenly occurred to him yesterday that Beckett was being very accepting of his meager attempts to woo her. In all honesty he had barely planned this project but he was determined to see it through to the end, finding something every day that would make her fall in love with him; so far, all it seemed to be doing was confusing him more. Not only was he confused, but he was completely stumped as to what to do with her; less than a week before Christmas and he had no idea where they stood. Well at the moment, he was standing in line at the coffee shop and she was most likely standing at the murder board, waiting for him to show up. As stood impatiently in line, observing the surroundings he had memorized over the years with frustrated and tired eyes. His eyes suddenly caught sight of the old newspaper collage wallpaper that provided the authentic vintage feel to the fast paced, high priced generic coffee shop and he was struck with a bout of inspiration. Luckily that inspiration struck him as he was called to the counter. "Morning Rick, your coffee's almost ready." The flirty brunette behind the counter smiled at him as she tossed her hair to the side, ringing up his usual drink order. Too distracted to even fake-flirt back, he quickly pulled out the exact change and scooted over to the corner to retrieve his drinks. Though she said the drinks were nearly ready, he still paced back and forth for what seemed like an eternity before he grabbed his drinks and was down the street in an instant.<p>

Beckett tapped her foot as she waited impatiently for Castle to arrive with their standard drinks. When he had called this morning he had said he would be in by eight o'clock; it was nearly ten and she hated to admit that she was getting a little anxious. Over the last week or so, Castle had been overly sweet and endearing to her and for whatever reason – call it the Christmas bug – she was actually enjoying it; in fact she was giving in to her urges to show affection more and more with each day. She swore that if he asked her home for dinner tonight she would probably accept and surprisingly, it only scared her a little bit. Now, with him not even physically present, she found him more distracting than ever. Her finger was on the second speed dial when she looked up as the elevator dinged, sensing his presence. "It's about time you got here." She called as he made a quick glide to her desk, a devious smile on his face. "Where were you?" Without saying a word, he pulled out eight comic books all with pieces missing from their cover page. "What are these?" She stared at the foreign object with curiosity, trying to decipher the purpose of the missing words.

"What words are missing?" She glanced at him before returning to the pages. The all seemed older and not of much value but she recognized all of the titles; strange.

"Will…" immediately her heart beat faster as she moved to the next page "you… please…" ever polite, she observed with a nervous smile "have… dinner…with me…" she was barely reading the comics any more "tonight?" She looked up to see Castle holding a white piece of paper, displaying the question she had just deciphered in a hasty collage. So incredibly cheesy that it took her breath away and she was stunned into silence. She read the note at least three times before she finally looked into his eyes, so full of fear and hope, and the words tumbled from her mouth. "Yes." Before either of them could register her words, Esposito entered the scene with a standard 'yo' and a break in the case.

The hour was passing eight and Esposito's lead had led them in a spiral sort of direction – they were making progress but it was slow and listlessly tedious. Rubbing a hand over her face, Beckett observed the clock and turned to Castle – who had been playing with his phone out of sheer boredom – with a sigh of disappointment. "I don't think I'm getting out of here tonight Castle, it looks like we'll have to take a rain check on that date of ours."

He looked up at her with an unreadable expression. "It's alright," his voice was only loud enough for her to hear "we've got plenty of time." Then she saw his secret smile which she returned and she knew her word choice hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Yes we do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you guys are interested in hearing the song you can find it here: **youtube: /watch?v=sEbUtpPQihM


	9. Nine Hockey Sticks

**Sorry guys, it was one of those days where I had more on my plate than I realized. As a result, you get this weird, short half-metaphorical chapter for your pleasure :)**

**Please review and as always, you can follow me on twitter at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>Kate massaged her temples for the thousandth time, feeling as though the bruises on her head were counter-productive of soothing away her headache. The spiral they had been headed in had come to a complete halt when Michael suddenly disappeared, never to be heard from again. As much as she didn't want to believe that her friend was somehow involved in her fiancé's death, the evidence was piling up against her and her sudden disappearing act did nothing to help her case. It seemed that now, everyone was convinced it was Michaela and nothing she said would make a difference.<p>

"Sucks doesn't it?" She looked up as Castle placed a steaming cup of espresso under her nose, to rouse a smile from her haze – of course it almost worked.

"What does?" She took the cup graciously and sipped it slowly, ignoring the initial burn that jolted her system.

"Being the only one on your side." He leaned back in his chair, sipping his own coffee with a confidence that told her there was a punch line to that statement. "Kind of like I was with Damien." They both ignored the fact that Damien had, in fact, been the villain in that particular story but she knew what he meant.

"Except this time, I'm not alone." She looked at him significantly. "I have you." He suddenly leapt from his seat, grabbing her free hand as he stood.

"I was hoping you'd say that." His smile was mischievous and sweet so she was powerless in his presence.

Carefully placing her coffee on her desk where she had a feeling it would grow cold, she allowed Castle to help her don her coat as they headed out the door for a late lunch. "Castle, where are you taking me?" She couldn't get rid of the smile if she tried – which she wasn't – as they stepped onto the elevator, ignoring the curious onlookers. He didn't respond, simply continued to smile as they rode the elevator and were out the door into the bitter New York winter. They walked side by side down the street until he suddenly turned down a ragged street and stepped into what had to be the cheapest looking skating rink she'd ever seen. "Castle I'm going to ask you this one more time; where are you taking me? What the hell is this place?"

"This, my dear, is the Free Open Skating Arena for Boys and Girls. Basically it's where you come if you want an alternative to Rockefeller Center without all the crowds and such." Beckett scrunched her nose as she entered the scroungey building and turned to Castle with an almost glare that asked what she was too shocked to voice _what the hell am I doing here?_ "Now before you judge, I want to introduce you to some people." With that, he lead her further into the dingy room until she was standing at a railing, looking out at nine raggedy looking boys playing hockey in what had to be the largest indoor hockey rink she had ever seen.

"How- Wha-?" She found no words to the questions she could barely form in her mind. Luckily, Castle knew her better than she knew herself.

"Kate Beckett, meet nine of the best hockey sticks in the city. These guys could go pro if they could afford it but unfortunately they are reduced to this rink which is about to close down." But why would he bring her here? As though reading her thoughts, he continued "I figured you could use a little break from all this 'you and me against the world' stuff." They both knew what he meant but it didn't stop either of them from blushing furiously as they watched the boys pass around the hockey puck. They really were good and probably could continue it but she knew that a career in sports was an expensive one – and not just money-wise – so she was content to watch them in this dingy, hole-in-the-wall skating… and then it hit her. The missing piece of her puzzle. Jumping from her place at the railing, startling Castle, she suddenly turned towards the exit, determined to keep the thought in her mind on her way back to the precinct. "Beckett?" He called just before she turned the corner. With an excited smile donning her face, she dashed back to Castle, kissed his cheek, lingering preciously, before continuing her mad run back to the precinct. Castle was stunned in to silence for a moment before he ran after her – as per usual – and it didn't take long for him to catch up with her; this time she waited for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you guys are interested in hearing the song you can find it here: **youtube: /watch?v=sEbUtpPQihM


	10. Ten Tim Horton's Coffees

**I am SOOO sorry guys. It was my brother's birthday and we were out all day and then I found out YESTERDAY that I'm hosting Chrsitmas for the family and I wrote the chapter but then I fell asleep reading it over and I just woke up. Sorry :) I'll have the one that's supposed to be todays all written out shortly so you can review till your heart's coonteent (or some phrase like that :))**

**Please review and as always, you can follow me on twitter at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>After Kate's sudden bout of inspiration – thanks in part to Castle's sweetness – they returned to the precinct just in time to solve the case. It was a rather simple accidental suicide that had caused Michaela to disappear when people threatened her life due to her fiancé's political influence. Kate was relieved and while Rick was as well, there was also a hint of disappointment in his voice that Kate couldn't help but acknowledge with a teasing smiled as they prepared to leave for the night.<p>

"Oh come on Castle," she promised "I promise my next friend that we run into will have a rap sheet a mile long and will do nothing but hit on you the entire time I'm interrogating them." Really, he had no interest in the last half of her proposal but the first half intrigued him to no end.

"Do you have many friends with a long criminal past?" He helped her into her coat as though it were so natural for them to assist each other in such domestic activities; of course everyone noticed but them.

"Oh if you knew half that things about my past…" And she left it off with a smile, knowing that he couldn't stand her sexually-charged teasing and loving every minute of it. As they headed towards the elevators in silence, she smiled as they got off together and headed for the street. "You'd better make my coffee a double tomorrow Castle, I'm pulling a double shift and unless a body drops, it's nothing but paperwork. So I suppose you don't have to come in tomorrow." She tried to hide her disappointment but it just couldn't be helped.

Of course he knew just how to make her smiled return. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Liar." She bit her lip but didn't challenge his sentiment to come in tomorrow; if he was going to keep her company, she certainly wouldn't object. With a kiss on the cheek, Kate tilted her head as she back up in the direction of her car parked down the street. "See you tomorrow Castle." With a hand to his cheek, he could only stand there with a giddy smile plastered on his face.

The next morning Castle anxiously arrived at six o'clock, knowing Beckett would already be there, and handed her a travel mug of coffee rather than her standard Styrofoam cup. Not paying much attention to what she was drinking, Beckett wrapped her hand around the travel mug and brought it to her lips, still staring at the screen in front of her. "Mmm," She commented, "this isn't our usual coffee, what is it?"

"It's Tim Horton's?" He spoke as though he weren't quite sure; but Beckett was.

"How the hell did you get Tim Horton's in New York?" He was still not playing with the button on his dress shirt, unsure how exactly Beckett was reacting to his little change.

"I know a guy who sells the coffee mixes and I just followed the instructions." She opened her mouth but before she could yell at him, he began furiously explaining. "I know it's not your usual coffee but I just thought that you might like something Canadian and it's supposedly stronger than the stuff we've been drinking and I thought… maybe… you'd like a change?" They both knew the last part of that sentence had nothing to do with the coffee but she considered her answer.

"Thank you Castle this was very… sweet. I haven't had Timmy's since I was little and my dad used to drive up there for the holidays. I think maybe a bit of a change once in a while would be good." That smile hidden behind her coffee mug fooled no one but he wasn't about to call her on it.

"I'm glad you said that because I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with this bag of coffee I have at home. It's supposed to make ten more cups but I just can't imagine my family drinking this stuff."

"Well you'll just have to keep giving it to me then won't you?"

"Only for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you guys are interested in hearing the song you can find it here: **youtube: /watch?v=sEbUtpPQihM


	11. Eleven Neil Young Albums

**See I told you the new chapter would be up shortly. Yes the chapter itself is short but still. I'll be back tomorrow with a chapter (it'll probably be later in the day just because it IS Christmas Eve and my family happens to love this time of year. So for those you don't celebrate, happy December 23rd; to those who do celebrate, Happy Christmas Eve Eve! (And for those who are curious about the last chapter, Tim Horton's is a Canadian Restaurant Chain that make awesome coffee, in my opinion)**

**Please review and as always, you can follow me on twitter at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>Beckett looked up from her desk as she heard Castle whistling in the break room. She knew that tune anywhere, she just wondered if he really knew it or if this was part of his plan to 'woo' her. Yes, of course, she knew that Castle had spent the last week and a half trying desperately to be extra sweet. The things he came up with were creatively adorable and she had to admit that they were very sweet and maybe just a little bit loveable but it was also quite annoying that he seemed to know her so well. So she finally decided that it was time to call him on it – the old fashioned way. Slowly slipping into the break room and closing the door so they had a bit of privacy, Beckett corned her pray. "Heart of Gold." She whispered just close enough to make him jump but not spill his coffee. He paused a moment before looking at her incredulously.<p>

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I'm a huge Neil Young fan." She stated simply, knowing that he somehow already knew that.

The way his eyes widened and his smile straightened gave her pause. "Are you serious? Isn't he a bit before your time?"

"What are you telling me that I can't listen to music that was around before I was born; old man?" She tossed knowing it was get a reaction.

He noticed that she still hadn't moved from her spot at his side but he wasn't about to protest so he focused more on her words than on her body – as any good man did. "Excuse me Miss Beckett I cannot believe you are calling me old; I'll have you know that it is not about how old your body is, it's how you use it."

"Yes I know Castle and you sitting behind a desk all day is certainly conducive of a healthy body." She was just blindly teasing him now, there was no part of her body that she didn't like – of course she wouldn't tell_ him_ that.

One of those mischievous grins that told her she was in trouble grew on his face just before he grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against his side. "I'll have you know, Miss, that my body is in perfect condition." She almost asked him 'for what' but was distracted but his hot breath on her neck, sending shivers straight down her spine. Her eyes darted other the expanse of his face, zeroing in on a space between his mouth and eyes, frozen in indecision. To get lost in those eyes or to get lost in those lips; the never ending debate with this man, on which she was frequently battling with. Before she could make a real decision about anything, it was Castle who broke the moment but in a manner neither of them suggested. "You know, I have eleven of Neil Young's CDs just laying around at home if you wanted to come and check them out after work." If she didn't know any better, she'd think he was asking her over under some sort of pretence but she _did_ know better and she knew that he really did want her to see his collection of CDs; what _she_ chose to do with him afterwards was yet to be seen. It was that though that carried her thoughts out her lips.

"I'll be there at eight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you guys are interested in hearing the song you can find it here: **youtube: /watch?v=sEbUtpPQihM


	12. Twelve Cups of Maple Syrup

**Alright first of all, I know that Tims has breached at least NY if not the world but it is a Canadian-based company so we'll let it slide. Now, we have come to the end of this little story. I would like to thank those who have taken the time read and review this story; you have no idea how much it means to me. To everyone, I wish you a Merry Christmas (I could go into a long rant but just know that 'Merry Christmas' means think of those in need and be with your loved ones this December to me) and I will see you all in the New Year!**

**Please review and as always, you can follow me on twitter at **vatrask

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p>They had finally reached it; Christmas Eve. Kate had just gotten off the phone wither her father tell her that he was been snowed in and wouldn't make it home until after Christmas and she could already feel the bad mood slump setting in. She had not planned on spending Christmas alone – not that there was much to celebrate, being a Homicide Detective – but she would not let it get her down. She would celebrate and damn it, she would smile at work because there was no way she would let Rick feel sorry for her and invite her for dinner; she would let his 'wooing' do that. So she sat at her desk, trying to seem busy when really there was nothing left to do seeing as most of her paperwork had been done with Rick's careful staring over the past few days. Speaking of Rick, she checked her watch, he should have arrived by now; maybe he wasn't coming in. After all, it <em>was<em> Christmas Eve and he wasn't technically a homicide detective so he probably wanted to spend the day with his family; it was the natural thing to do on this particular holiday eve, why should Rick be any different? His absence would not get to her – just as her father's wouldn't – she would paste a smile on her face, get through this day and spend the evening curled up watching black and white Christmas movies. It wasn't drowning your sorrows; it was celebrating with yourself. Besides, she decided, she deserved a break from the outside world and this was the perfect time to do it. With a resolute nod, Kate opened the last of her files, determined to be done by lunch.

She glanced at the clock on her phone for what must have been the thousandth time that morning, sighing at the time. It was nearly twelve o'clock and she still hadn't heard from him – not that she was waiting for him. As she held up her phone for the thousand and first time, it suddenly began to ring in her hand; it was him. Not that she was excited. "Hello?" She cleared her throat, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Hey Kate," he sounded nervous again, he must be planning something "when are you off for lunch?"

"Whenever you tell me where to meet you." She couldn't keep the glowing smile off her face; apparently neither could he.

"Downstairs right now?" His voice was so hopeful, how could she deny him?

"I'll meet you there." Without waiting for some cheesy response she knew was coming, Kate hung up her phone, slipping it into her pocket as she grabbed her coat and headed for the elevator as she tugged on her coat.

"Whoa," Ryan stopped her as she impatiently waited for the doors to open "where are you going so fast? We got a body." Not in the mood to explain anything let alone defend herself, she answered with a quick 'no' as the doors opened, cutting her off from the rest of the world.

Outside the precinct, Kate met Rick leaning against his town car with an unreadable but loving expression on his face. God she loved this man; where had that come from? "Greetings detective; good to see you." He held out his hand for her, which she took delicately, squeezing his fingers as she stepped into the town car. She turned to him as she slipped in beside her.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going for lunch or no?" Neither of them were willing to admit how excited they were that she had so blindly accepted his invitation.

"It's a place we've been before I promise." Instantly she went through the list, of places they had been together but about three blocks away from the precinct, she stopped trying to figure everything out and just let his driver take them wherever they were headed. She trusted him to woo her properly.

She glanced through the tinted windows as they pulled up outside the Canadian Restaurant she had taken him to nearly a week ago. She certainly hadn't been expecting this. Allowing him to help her out of the car, she glanced at him curiously as he, again, held the front door open for her with an anxious look on her face. It wasn't until her eye caught the figure of a man in the corner booth that her eyes left Rick's, smiling as her father approached her with matching joy on his face. "Katie." He smiled into her hug, squeezing her tightly before leading her back towards the table that had been reserved for them. "It's so good to see you." Too stunned to follow him of her own will, she continued to stare between the two important men in her life.

"Dad, I thought you were snowed in." She gasped incredulously, already suspecting an answer.

"I was but Rick somehow managed to get all of the snow cleared enough that we could get home for Christmas." Bother father and daughter turned to the man in question who simply shrugged.

"I heard about the snow-in and figured that you would want to spend Christmas with oh look our food is ready." He stopped mid-sentence as two waitresses arrived with plates filled with what looked to be slush and maple syrup.

Again both father and daughter stared at him. But he simply smiled. "I figured this was one condition I could handle." His eyes were on Kate's which were on the plate before her.

"God Castle, there must be ten cups of maple wyrup here, what do you expect me to do with them?"

"There's twelve cups of maple syrup here and I figured that I would try this one. They're like popsicles right?" Before Jim could reply, Kate suddenly rose from her chair and breathed heavily.

" Castle can I talk to you for a second?" Uh huh, he was back to Castle, this was not good. Casting a nervous glance at his best friend's father, Rick followed her around the corner and out of sight. She didn't give him a chance to adjust. "I know what you're doing."

"What-"

"These past two weeks; the wooing. And it's not going to work."

"It won't?" He seemed so dejected that she suddenly felt the urge to kiss it off; so she did – his cheek at the base of his mouth, lingering gently.

"I've been wooed for a long time." With a sweet smile, she turned to head back toward her father. "Merry Christmas Rick."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you guys are interested in hearing the song you can find it here: **youtube: /watch?v=sEbUtpPQihM


End file.
